The Twenty Times Suigetsu Tried to Kill
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: There were somethings about Suigetsu that no one really ever wanted to know.


I don't own Naruto. Now it is Suigetsu's turn.

**The Twenty Times Suigetsu Tried to Kill**

**By:**

**CrazyGirlOfManyNames**

_One_

Suigetsu did not have any parents and did not care actually. He never had a proper home and he was always a sadistic bastard. Any problems he has, he does not blame anyone but himself.

_Two_

Just because he did not have parents didn't mean he had no siblings. Mangetsu was five when Suigetsu was born and already a Chuunin (he was a genius) and friends with the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He had an older sister, Tsuki, who was eleven and the main caretaker of the house. Suigetsu, Mangetsu and Tsuki had pale features and teal eyes.

He hated them both. Mangetsu did not want him to be a ninja and Tsuki kept nagging him. They argued all the time about money or Suigetsu or how irresponsible Mangetsu was being, and so on. So when Mangetsu went MIA, Suigetsu did nothing but listen to the sound of his sister's cries while attempting to feed him self, when he was only seven.

_Three_

The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist was Suigetsu's goal. They came over to his house with Mangetsu and talk about missions. Tsuki cooked dinner and Suigetsu was ordered to stay in his room away from them. He never listened to his sister and always left his room to be near the cool swordsmen.

_Four_

Suigetsu really wanted to kill Haku, the annoying little prissy boy that was prettier than his sister that Zabuza took in. Zabuza trained Haku only days after meeting the boy while Suigetsu had been pestering him to train him for years. So he felt no love loss when in the prison of Orochimaru he heard of Zabuza and Haku's deaths.

_Five_

Kisame was the only one of the Seven Swordsmen that Suigetsu never got along with. Kisame was by far the strongest of the group and the one that tried to discourage him from being a ninja. Kisame was the one that got along with his sister all too well. Mangetsu really did not care because Kisame was training him.

Kisame's sword was the first one Suigetsu wanted to take but he thought that having Zabuza's sword first was good enough to beat Kisame.

When Sasuke went off to fight Itachi, Suigetsu challenged Kisame. Suigetsu made a mistake in getting mad at what Kisame said.

"So seen your sister lately," smirked the shark man. "Did you know when you were a kid, she and I were together?"

_Six_

Sometime after Zabuza (and his lackey Haku) and Kisame abandoned Kiri and Mangetsu went MIA, Suigetsu followed them. To this day, he almost regrets leaving his broken hearted sister crying out for him not to leave. Two days after leaving Kiri, he met Orochimaru. Orochimaru bribed him with power and Suigetsu found himself training in a prison cell (or a room that you can't leave without permission as Kabuto called it).

_Seven_

It was a few years since being in Oto, and he gotten used to it. Then Uchiha Sasuke comes as Orochimaru's apprentice and Suigetsu realizes that things were going to get more difficult. Sasuke was a wimp from Konoha, and Suigetsu picked a fight with him a day after Sasuke coming to Oto.

Even injured from his battle with Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke still beat Suigetsu. Suigetsu really hates Sasuke, at first. But learns to respect the Uchiha, grudgingly.

_Eight_

After Suigetsu's attack on Sasuke, Kabuto got permission to play with Suigetsu as his new lap rat. Suigetsu went through gene splicing, which was very painful, and turned to water. Kabuto found a way to stabilize him and locked him in a freaking container of water. He was not able to get out of there until Sasuke broke him out.

Then he joined Team Hebi and made Sasuke take detour before getting Karin and Juugo.

_Nine_

He never actually met Juugo until they freed him from his cell. He heard of the stories and thought that this guy would be interesting to fight. As for Karin, she visited Kabuto a lot and in turn saw Suigetsu trapped. She was and is always will be an annoying woman that is obsessed with Sasuke. The only reason he stays is that Sasuke needs him and the fact that he owes Sasuke for freeing him.

He really hates this team. But the day he sees Sasuke crying over loss of his brother does Suigetsu gain true respect for his leader for a reason he does not even know why.

_Ten_

He never imagined that he would be apart of collecting Jinchuuriki under the order of an ancient Uchiha. What was even worse that he could not fight Kisame, which sucked. Then they have to go and catch the Hachibi Jinchuuriki while the rest of Akatsuki go get the one from Konoha. Suigetsu knew why they were not going to Konoha because Sasuke might falter and betray them. But Suigetsu knew that when Sasuke is dead set on things he goes all out for it.

He finds that Jinchuuriki are some scary motherfuckers.

_Eleven_

Suigetsu sat in a leak proof cell in Konoha. Sasuke was held up in the hospital probably going on trial. Karin was in another room and Juugo was under the watch of Hatake Kakashi, just in case Juugo had a fit. He did not even know why he followed Sasuke to Konoha with Sasuke's Konoha friends. He needed water, really bad.

"Here," said the pink haired medic that was once Sasuke's teammate. She handed him a glass of water. "Sasuke is on probation for two years and then he'll be a ninja of Konoha again."

"And what does that have to do with me," asked Suigetsu.

"He vouched for you, Karin and Juugo-san, you'll be joining him on that probation," said Sakura, unlocking his chains. Suigetsu did not say anything, but knew now that he owed his life to Sasuke more than ever from saving him from death or life imprisonment. _Well, _he thought, _looks like I'm staying in Konoha._

_Twelve_

Over time, he got used to Konoha (and not to mention he got Kisame's sword after his probation was over). Sasuke's best friend, Naruto and Suigetsu did not get along. It was not that they hated each other, but rather Suigetsu's only two friends were Sasuke and Juugo (and to some extent Karin but friend is pushing it). Sasuke and Naruto had this unbreakable bond that Suigetsu really wanted to have.

But Naruto was not that bad, because he took up any offers to spar with anyone.

In essence, Suigetsu was jealous of Naruto because he wanted to be Sasuke's best friend.

_Thirteen_

He had his own section of the Uchiha district that he shared with Juugo, sometimes but he was usually with Sasuke or Kakashi. Suigetsu supposed Sasuke saw him as a relative or something. Suigetsu knew all the happenings with the drama of Sasuke's choice of a wife. Suigetsu thought Sasuke was really stupid for pushing the pink haired Sakura away, because she was hot and so much more fun to be with around than Karin. But still Sasuke married Karin and Suigetsu watched everything. Sasuke did not love Karin, Karin knew that.

Haruno Akira was born before Uchiha Sanosuke, and anyone with half a brain could tell they were both Sasuke's sons. Suigetsu watched Sasuke struggle with decisions of what to do. Suigetsu was grateful that the baby Sanosuke was not a screamer like his mother. Children were troublesome.

Then when Karin was pregnant a second time, Suigetsu was the one to stand in for Sasuke in the delivery room. He has no idea how woman could go through childbirth more than once. Suigetsu soon did not go on missions with Juugo and Sasuke anymore, because someone needed to help Karin. The more time Suigetsu spent with Karin, Sanosuke, and baby Satoshi, the more Suigetsu actually wanted a family.

He was so gonna hurt Sasuke for making him take care of his brats, though.

And then Suigetsu did something really stupid, but he does not regret it. Suigetsu thought Sasuke was going to kill him but the Uchiha just told him 'not to do it again'. Months later, Uchiha Chidori was born, who was a spitting image of Karin, and most people missed the tint of teal in her eyes.

He was content just watching his daughter grow up as an Uchiha and call him 'Uncle Sui'.

_Fourteen_

Suigetsu had thought Konoha as a weak place but their ninja are so much more than that. These people were true shinobi and kunoichi. They had the 'will of fire' and were persistent fuckers. Suigetsu was glad that he was in such a place but Kiri was not and never will be like Konoha.

_Fifteen_

When his daughter turned five, he felt the need to see his sister again, if she was still alive. He went to Naruto, the only one who probably would give a rat's ass. Naruto told him he would be back in a few days.

Suigetsu was babysitting baby Naru, the fourth child, while Karin went to the market. Naruto barged in, because he was allowed to.

"I've got a surprise for you," said Naruto, grinning. "Tsuki-chan, come on in." His sister with almost a head of gray hair and considerably older entered the Uchiha compound, timidly.

"Nee-chan, you got old," said Suigetsu. She ran over and hugged him, crying. "Oi, don't cry, I'm alive."

"I missed you, you moron," said Tsuki, punching him on the chest.

"Yeah, yeah," said Suigetsu, patting his now shorter sister (or did he just get taller than her?) on the head. "What have you been up to?"

"Looking for you," said Tsuki, "And working."

"Oh, yeah what's your job," asked Suigetsu, sitting down on the couch. "Oi, Naru, don't eat your brother's shirt!" Naruto grinned and picked up the baby. He went outside to give the siblings some time to together.

"Babysitting, you," said his sister, laughing. Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "I'm the interim Mizukage."

"Say what," asked Suigetsu. "You weren't a ninja."

"I had to become one and I became Jounin in like a year," said Tsuki. "Uchiha Mandara or Tobi or the old Mizukage really fucked over Kiri, so when he was defeated, I got nominated for the time."

"So, you've known where I've been this since being a ninja, haven't you," asked Suigetsu.

"Yeah, I couldn't do anything about you being with Orochimaru, but then I couldn't leave at the time of the Akatsuki attack of Konoha," said Tsuki. "Village was on lockdown by Mandara followers. And when I became Mizukage and the Hokage told me of you being Konoha, I was happy that you were still alive."

"And you didn't come to find me," asked Suigetsu.

"Because you're the one who left and I didn't know if you wanted to see me," said Tsuki. Suigetsu winced, she was right, he only thought of her recently and he was not such a good brother. "I heard from Naruto, you're in some weird love triangle." Suigetsu cursed. And they continued to talk well into the evening (and much to his chagrin, he does find out that Kisame was actually being truthful about having a relationship with Tsuki because he just had to know). But she had to get back to Kiri, after all she was Mizukage.

Two days later, Konoha and Suna were officially allied with Kiri much to the shock of Iwa and Kumo.

_Sixteen_

Karin was troublesome, but he still found himself sleeping with her and having a child with her (not to mention various other times when Sasuke was away, she always came to him anyway). Sakura was less bothersome, but she hit really hard. Hinata was at least nice, but Neji was way too overprotective. Tenten and her weapons freaked him out. Tsunade, Anko and Kurenai were way old and out of his league. Temari was hot, but she had a former Jinchuuriki as a bother and he was not taking any chances after seeing how her other brother went after Shikamaru.

Women were crazy, but hell, he liked them.

_Seventeen_

Chidori found out about Suigetsu being her father when she turned seventeen. Sasuke was the one who told her. Sasuke told her that he did love her like she was his daughter but she deserved to know the truth. Karin was angry but could do nothing. Suigetsu did not find out until Chidori came over to his side of the Uchiha district, upset.

"All this time you, Okaa-san and the person I thought my father lied to me. Now I know how Akira-kun feels," shouted Chidori at him.

"It was to make sure you were protected," said Suigetsu, not even affected by her yelling. "It was my idea to keep it a secret not Karin's or Sasuke's idea, so don't blame him." He was lying, it was Karin's idea.

"You didn't think I would find out? Unlike my siblings I can't use the fucking Sharingan, I thought I was a defect Uchiha like Akira-kun, and I couldn't even create the Fireball Jutsu that my brothers know" snapped Chidori. She was glaring him.

"Sasuke was the one who raised you and loved you as his daughter, right," asked Suigetsu, not expecting an answer. "At least he didn't shun you like he did with Akira. I am not father-material, trust me."

"Do you love Okaa-san?"

"Hell no," said Suigetsu, he was not about to explain to her what happened that night that she was conceived _ever_ or subsequently anything about the lustful relationship he had with Karin.

"Do you even love me," asked Chidori, beginning to cry.

"That's a stupid question," replied Suigetsu. "Course, I love you, you stupid girl." She was the only person he would ever admit to loving. She hugged him, tightly.

"Otou-chan, I love you." Suigetsu just hugged her back, knowing she probably won't ever forgive him for lying to her. But damn, he didn't know a child's love for a parent was so gratifying.

_Eighteen_

Other than killing, he like to garden. And he is the one to manage the Uchiha gardens, including Sasuke's mother's garden. He fully blames Naruto who made him help with the Uzumaki garden up in the mountains, for making Suigetsu like to garden. Suigetsu liked to get dirty and made it his mission to get dirty enough to actually need a bath, because water is awesome.

No one ever said a word about Suigetsu liking gardening for he would tear them a nice, new ass hole.

_Nineteen_

His dream was to be part of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Then his dream was to collect all seven swords. His dream then was to become strong to actually protect people he cares about (not that he would give anyone names).

Now all he wanted was to make sure that Chidori's dreams come true. He is annoyed that he sounds like a sappy fool.

"Stay away from her, you perverts," snapped Suigetsu, to any and all of Chidori's suitors that were chasing her around the village. By now, everyone knew Chidori was Suigetsu and Karin's daughter and that Sasuke did not mind that he was reduced to 'Uncle Sasuke'. "Move your sorry asses, home!"

"Otou-chan, my hero," said Chidori, rolling her eyes, sarcastically. "I could have gotten rid of them."

"Heh, yeah right," said Suigetsu.

_Twenty_

Suigetsu hated his brother, his sister, Kiri, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, Naruto, Akatsuki, and Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto and Juugo become his best friends and Karin became the mother of his daughter. Konoha became his home and Tsuki gained his respect.

He hated his life filled with Mangetsu and Tsuki auguring, Kisame poking fun at him, being made a fool by Sasuke, being experimented on by Kabuto, and being in prison.

But over time, he finds he can't hate (or kill) anything anymore. He was not weak, he knew, he was better than the petty emotion known as hate.

"Otou-chan, let's go get some shark fin soup that Uncle Naruto made," said Chidori, barging in his house.

"Yeah, yeah," said Suigetsu, following his daughter out the door, chuckling. Shark fin soup was indeed a great food.

_End_


End file.
